Doctor Fett
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ahsoka wants to play doctor with Boba. LEMON.
1. Phase One: The Garage

**Hi. This is my first lemon. It might suck or not. You tell me.**

Boba was in the garage working on his speeder that broke down a week ago. He was mostly thinking about his wife, Ahsoka. She was perfect to him. She was beautiful, caring, and understanding. Little did others know, she had a completely different side of her. She was secretly kinky. She liked to have sex in the most random places. She also liked to role play. It could be the middle of the day and she'd switch to role play mode without warning. All Boba could do was go along with it. He wondered if she controlled when she felt like this or if it triggers randomly. He saw her shadow coming from outside. He looked up and saw her wearing a tight short dress and heels.

"Doctor Fett, I need your help." She wanted to play doctor. This was Boba's favorite type of role play.

"What's the matter, Ms. Tano?" She slowly walked over to him.

"I feel... needy. I can't stop these feelings."

"Are your feelings...physical?"

"Extremely. I can't take it anymore. I needed to see you about it."

"I'll have to do a full body examination. Remove your clothes, please." She reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress. She pulled it off and let it drop to the floor. She stood in nothing but heels. "You certainly came prepared."

"I didn't want anything to hold you up." He smirked and approached her.

"Let's see. Lips: full and lucious." He kissed her passionately and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He placed his hands on her boobs. "Breasts: plump and erect." He lightly squeezed and pinched her nipples. She moaned against his touch. He moved his hand down her stomach to her center. "Around your pussy: clit is throbbing, radiation of heat." He slipped a finger in her. "Super wet." He moved his finger in and out of her at a slow pace. She bit her lip and moaned. he moved his finger out of her and left it on her stomach.

"What do you think?"

"Not sure. I need a closer look. Sit on the counter." She walked over to the marble counter and climbed on. Boba walked over to her spread her legs open. "Lay down." She did as she was told. He loved the view of her wet pussy. He traced his finger down her clit, in her folds and out. She moaned as he moved his finger up and down her throbbing core. She started whimpering on how much he was teasing her. "I see what's going on."

"What is it?" She sat up.

"You have a common case of hornomia."

"What's that?"

"It's when your senses in your most sensitive places are higher than usual. Makes you very needy."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes. You have to have sex in three different places in your home. The room your currently in, the shower and the bedroom." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Well, I don't have anyone to do this with. Maybe you could help me with this." Her voice was low and seductive. It made him hard.

"Are you sure?" Her firey kiss answered that for him. She moved her hand down and under his shirt to feel his muscles. He broke off from the kiss and took his shirt off. He kissed her again, then moved down to her neck, her breasts, down to her center. Ahsoka laid back down. He lifted her leg and placed himself between her legs. He gently nibbled on her hardened clit. She squealed in pleasure. Boba then sucked hard on her clit and slipped two fingers inside her. She started losing it. He brought his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. She started screaming his name. He knew she was close. He went even faster inside her and sucked harder on her clit. She couldn't take it anymore. With the loudest scream she's ever released, she came. Her body shook from her intense orgasm. Boba pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juices clean. He loved the taste of her. She was sweet, yet salty. The perfect balance between the two. He took the fingers that were once inside her in her mouth. She sucked and licked his fingers cleaning, enjoying the taste of herself. He moved his lips back to hers and kissed her. Without breaking the kiss, she sat up and pulled him closer. She moved her hands down to his pants. She undid his belt, unzipped and unbottoned his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. She started stroking him, making him harder. He grunted against the kiss. He couldn't take it any longer. He broke away from the kiss and moved her hand from his dick.

He laid her down and positioned himself at her entrance. With one swift motion, he thrusted into her hard. A surprised scream came from her. He pulled out until just the tip was in and thrusted harder. His speed picked up. By then, Ahsoka was losing her mind. This is the hardest Boba has ever fucked her. She liked it. His thrusted got more erratic.

"OH FUCK! BOBA! I'M GONNA...AHH...CUM!" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Cum for me, baby. I want to feel your walls tighten. I want to hear you scream my name." Her second orgasm was approaching.

"BOBA!" Her walls tightened and she came, hard. Boba felt her wall clamp around his dick and he exploded inside her. They were both panting heavily from their actions. They smiled at each other.

"Phase one of your treatment is complete."

"Can't wait for phase two."

**How was it? Good? Bad? Both? Remember this is my first full lemon. please be nice about it. R&R**


	2. Phase Two: The Shower

**Hi. Here's the next part. I should've warned you this is a three-shot. Well, it's a three-shot. **

**Also, I want to give a shout out to rex'sgirl and alienvspredator5 for leaving good reviews on this and making me want to continue it. Enjoy.**

After they calmed donw a bit, they went into the house and up to the bedroom bathroom. Boba turned on the shower. As they waited for it to warm up, Ahsoka went to take off her heels, but he stopped her.

"Leave them on. You'll need them for later." The water was hot now. "Ladies first." She stepped in the shower and he went in after her. She turned to him.

"I think it's only fair if you have some of the pleasure too." She got on her knees and leveled herself with his dick. She grabbed the base of his dick and kissed the tip of it. It twitched in response. She then took him in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head, stroking that part that wasn't in her mouth with her fist. Boba was in pure ectasy. He watched her cheeks become hollow as she sucked his dick. She looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. He loved her eyes. He loved the way the water poured down on her naked body. She was even sexier when she was wet. She started going faster. Boba tilted his head back. This felt amazing. This was her first time giving him a blow job, but she was great at it. He thrusted his hips forward.

"Oh yeah, baby. That feels good." Ahsoka felt the water trickle down her stomach and down her clit. She brought her free hand up and played with her clit. She moaned against his dick, sending vibrations through it. The faster she played with her clit, the faster she bobbed her head and sucked his dick. They were both close to their climaxes. "I'm so fucking close!"

"Cum for me. I want your seed inside me." Boba couldn't hold back anymore. He put his hand on the back of her head and thrusted his dick down her throat, almost choking her. He took over and Ahsoka was focused on her own end. She started fingering herself. Neither of them could hold back any longer. With on elast thrust, Boba came in Ahsoka's mouth. When she felt his cum on her tongue, she came. His seed filled her mouth. She had a little trouble, but she managed to swallow every last drop of it. She opened her mouth to show Boba she did. He helped her to her feet.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do."

"Besides you?"

"Come over here." He told her to put her hands on the wall and poke out her ass. He took his dick and rubbed it against her entrance. She moaned and bit her lip. He poked at her clit and she gasped. He slowly pushed himself into her tight wet walls. He pulled out and pushed back in a little harder. His speed increased. Ahsoka pushed herself against him for him to get deeper inside her. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her. She threw her head back and moaned and screamed. He found her spot and repeatedly hit it. Ahsoka lost it.

"FUCK! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! AHH!" She was close and Boba knew it. He pulled out of her before she could cum. He turned her around and picked her up. He put her back against the wall and started fucking her senseless. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and hung on for dear life. He pinned her knees against the wall for a better angle. Ahsoka lost all self control. "FUCK! BOBA I CAN'T TAKE IT! MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE!"

Boba grabbed her ass and fucked her harder and faster. This was the end for her. She tugged and pulled at his wet hair. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. Boba then shot his seed deep inside her. Neither one of them noticed when the water turned cold.

"We should move on to phase three before we both get sick." Boba turned off the water without pulling out of Ahsoka. He carried her to the bed. "Time for phase three, Ms. Tano."

"It's ashame the treatment's almost done."

"Don't worry. This will be the best part.

**He says it'll be the best part. Will it? you tell me when I get that chpater up. R&R**


	3. Phase Three: The Bedroom

**Hi. Here's the last part. I should let you know this will be my only lemon story. (for now)**

They kissed as Boba walked her over to the bed. He never pulled out of her. They continued to kiss as he laid her on the bed. Ahsoka broke the kiss and looked deep in his eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Ms. Tano?"

"Can I be on top this time?"

"Well..." She looked at him with big blue puppy dog eyes. He barely let her be on top. This was a rare opportunity. Boba couldn't resist her eyes. They were his favorite parts of her. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

With that, she flipped them over so that she was on top of him. She kissed him again. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She started moving her hips up and down. She started slow, teasing him. He tried to thrust his hips up, but she pushed them back down. After a while of doing this, she went faster. Her hips raised up and smacked them back down. She gripped the sheets and moaned as her speed increased. Boba couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. She screamed when he did this. With the movement of both their hips, he got deeper inside her. Boba couldn't hold back any longer. He used his strength and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He pinned down her legs and fucked her hard. She screamed as loud as she could. She repeatedly screamed his name, begging him to go faster and harder. He complied and pounded her spot over and over again. They came together.

"I thought you said I could be on top." Boba chuckled at her.

"Sorry. Force of habit. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

"I have an idea." She flipped them so that she was on top again. She got up and turned around so that they were in the 69 position. She took his dick in her mouth again and started giving him another blow job. Ahsoka has a lot of new ideas today Boba thought to himself. He slipped two fingers inside her and playd with her clit with his thumb. Ahsoka felt this and started going faster. She sucked harder on his dick as he fingered her and played with her clit. It turned into a contest to make each other cum first and Ahsoka was winning. She knew Boba was close. So did he. He pulled his fingers out and focused mostly on her clit. He went at an insanely fast pace. Ahsoka couldn't take it. She tried to hold back as long as she could, but failed. Boba failed as well. They came at the same time. Ahsoka back around so that her face met Boba's. She kissed him again. "This has been an amazing day."

"It's not over yet, Ms. Tano."

"Really?"

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Okay." She got up and got on her hands and knees. Boba stood on his knees behind her. He grabbed his dick and poked at her opening. Ahsoka bit her lip. He slowly pushed inside her. When his pelvis met her ass, he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. He started out slow, then picked up his speed. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Ahsoka's moans. Each time he thrusted he hit her clit, causing her to scream louder. His pace became erratic. Ahsoka's arms became weak and they dropped. Boba continued fucking her hard. "AH! BOBA! I'M GONNA CUM!"

He picked her up so that her back was against his chest. She threw her head over his shoulder. He kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts. He went even faster inside her. He felt her walls tighten around his dick. He reached down and played with her clit causing her to scream. It was all too much for her. She came hard. With a few more thrust, Boba reached his end as well. They were both panting insanely. They kissed again. Boba pulled out of her and they laid down on the bed.

"I think that has to be the best role play ever."

"That's because I decided to try some new things."

"And they were amazing. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, I'll pick the game."

"Fine with me." After a long day of playing doctor, they went to sleep.

**Okay. This was my first lemon and it's finally finished. Tell me what you think. R&R and vote on my poll. Bye.**


End file.
